Lyoko Operations
by Chess Master700
Summary: Just a series of Xana attacks, and there will actually be a story soon. I'm working on it, don't rush me. If you do, I will be mad. R&R please
1. Xana took my breath away!

Hi.

This is the Chess Master, with my first Code: Lyoko fic in my whole life, and this'll probably be meh only fic cause to me, having two fics at a time just seems wrong…like I think having two char in Maplestory seems wrong….

Yes, I play maple…got a problem with that? Well, you can eff off….no seriously, don't go, that'll make me sad. [

I play on Scania, for anyone who's interested in talking to me, my character is Harpo0n, with a zero…level 52 Spearman. If you're a cleric that's about my level, then I will give you my house to party with you…

Well, not my house, but you know…

I would give anything to party with a Hermit, a Fighter w/ max rage, and a Cleric….but not a Hunter.

Anyways, on with the story….just so you know, I spell Xana like "Xana," not "X.A.N.A."

My reasons: I don't know.

This takes place at some point when Xana is somehow forced back into Lyoko, but William still under his control.

For now, the only reason I'm writing this is to explain Xana attacks. In some point later on, I might actually have a story.

Disclaimer: Code: Lyoko is not owned by me.

Code: Lyoko

Chapter 1

Xana took my breath away (in two ways)!

It was a regular day at Kadic, just before lunchtime. Well, ALMOST normal. The only thing that's not normal: THIS EXTREME HEAT. Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd were all hanging out at the bench just outside of school. Yumi had gone to the dentist.

"Come on, I'm really hungry over here! Get done with your computer things and let's go eat!" Odd complained.

"Nobody asked you to wait for me, Odd," Jeremie said, continuing to work on his program. "Go on without me."

"Great! Can I have your fries?"

Jeremie looked at Odd. As he expected. The puppy dog face again. He sighed. "Sure, go ahead."

"Yes!" _"My puppy dog look never fails! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-"_

"Odd, hurry up, will ya?" Ulrich said, already at the front door of the cafeteria. made it to the back of the 5-person line, then came Aelita, then came Odd.

When it was Odd's turn to pick the main dish(which was either Fries and Hamburger, or Fries with Hot dogs), he said to Rosa, "Err, Jeremie said I can have his fries."

Rosa expected this. There was a rule that says 'No sharing food,' but….those puppy dog eyes…. "Well, okay…" She put a burger on his tray, along with two scoops of fries.

"Thanks!" _"ONCE AGAIN!!! MWUHAHAHAH!!!"_

"Move it!" said the kids behind him in line.

"Oh, yeah, sorry!"

Odd had finished before the rest of the group, and that's when a girl walked in the cafeteria. Ulrich simply looked at her, while Odd's mouth fell open, drool sliming out a mile a minute. The girl was red-haired, named Bindi. He couldn't breathe. His breath was taken away. As she walked past Odd's table, he said, "Hey-"

"Hey, guys," Jeremie said, taking a seat next to Ulrich, and across from Odd, who regained his breath.

"_That's it!" _Odd decided._ "I am sooooooooooo asking her out the next chance I get! After all, after what she did with my lungs, she's gotta pay me back!"_

"Hey, Jeremie," Aelita said. "Did you have lunch yet?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, in that case, how about a walk in the park?"

They seemed to do that a lot lately: Walking in the park. It was happening daily between them. Odd and Ulrich just wondered when their next kiss would be. That's why they betted.

Odd's bet: The next month.

Ulrich's bet: This month.

This month was November, day 20th. Ulrich had about 10 days to win the bet. Otherwise, he will have to (as evil as this may sound), steal Jim's sock, put it in milk for 3 days without the use of refrigeration, or spices. After the milk part, he must wrap it around with a sneezed-on napkin, and deliver it to Yumi.

If Odd lost, he would have to ask Nicholas out in front of the whole class. Which one is more evil? You decide.

If neither wins, neither has to do anything.

"Sure," Jeremie replied. "Let me get my laptop."

Aelita and Jeremie walked out together.

Meanwhile, on Lyoko…..

A tower in the Polar Region suddenly activated, glowing with a red aura instead of blue.

A hand rose up from the cold, blue waters. The hand's complete body suddenly pulled itself out of the water, and floated onto the ice, making its way to the tower. It was William.

Bindi was on her room, doing her hair. She thought she looked marvelous. Suddenly, her lamp exploded. She yelled. But there was no one near her. They were all at lunch. A type of substance that seemed like smoke shaped like a hand rose out of the lamp. She yelled again, as loud as she could. It still wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear her.

What was going on?

What's this thing?

The smoke forced itself into Bindi's mouth and nostrils. She fell onto her knees. It made its way to her brain, and her body suddenly sparked with electricity. Her body felt all numb and tingly. She rose onto her feet, and opened her tightly shut eyes. Guess what? The eyes of Xana.

Bindi, Xana possessed, made her way into the principal's office. She reached for the handle, and turned. It was locked. No worries. She could deal with that….

BAM

All done.

Fortunately, or rather unfortunately, the principal was not there. She walked towards the master computer, turning on the control panel.

A small box appeared, labeled "Enter Password."

She placed her hand on the computer screen, making it spark with electricity. The computer started typing in—by itself—random combinations. It was using about 1000 combos a second, and never a single combination twice. This should take a couple of minutes.

Jeremie and Aelita were walking down the path. For some reason, his legs were hurting. Maybe because he didn't eat lunch today. Aelita looked at Jeremie's face and smiled. Just as she was about to take his hand, Jeremie sat down at a bench.

"Hey, Aelita, could we take a break? My legs are hurting a little," he said.

"Okay," she said, taking a seat next to him. Well, she didn't get him this time, but next time….next time she will! "Jeremie…"

"Ya?"

"I have to tell you something…"

Jeremie blushed now. If he guessed right, she was gonna tell him that she-

"Jeremie, I-"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Huh?" He quickly took out his laptop from his backpack, and opened it, typing in his codes. "Oh no! Xana activated a tower in the Polar Region! Quick, tell the others!"

Aelita put on a face of sadness. She failed for today. Brining out her cell phone, she called Ulrich.

"Hello?" Ulrich asked into his cell phone. "I see. Yes, I'll tell Yumi." Ulrich hung up, and sent a message to Yumi.

"What was that?" Odd asked.

"Xana."

"Aww, just as it was almost going to be 20 Xana-less days in a row…"

Bindi, or should I say, Xana, cracked the code. And after doing some more mumbo jumbo on the computer, he pressed "enter."

Just as Ulrich was about to put his hand on the door, it was encased with metal. So were the windows.

"What's happening?" A student asked.

"A lock down?"

"It wasn't even announced!"

"So this is Xana's attack? Locking us in?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, that's REAL smart!" Odd said, obviously in a sarcastic mode. "Oh no, we're going to die because we have no air! Gasp, we're all gonna die because we can't breathe!"

The air vents exploded. "You know, you shouldn't go shouting stuff like that out," Ulrich sighed.

"Sorry."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Sissi exclaimed. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!! AND MY SKIN WILL ROT BECAUSE OF THIS HEAT!!!! AAAAH!!!"

"Hey, Jeremie?" Ulrich said into his cell phone. "Yeah, Xana locked us in the cafeteria and we're running out of air because the conditioner's busted and air can't get in from the outside. The heat only makes it worse. We'll try out best to get to the factory ASAP. All right, I'll keep you posted on anything else." He hung up.

This was so irritating! Yumi, sitting in the patient's chair, with her mouth wide-open, has waited for 30 minutes for the doctor to come in with her results. That's when her cell phone beeped. She opened it.

"S.O.S. Xana?" she got off the patient's chair and quickly made her way to the door, heading as fast as she could to the factory.

"Yumi, I have your-huh? Yumi?" the dentist asked, walking in with a picture.

The elevator door opened, and Yumi stepped into the computer room.

"Oh, Yumi, you're finally here!" Jeremie said, typing some complicated stuff in the supercomputer. "Head for the scanner rooms, Aelita is waiting for you there!"

"Where's Odd and Ulrich?" Yumi asked.

"Caught in Xana's attack. Well, what are you waiting for? Quickly!"

Down at the scanner rooms, Aelita and Yumi stepped in the tall chambers.

"All right, let's do this!" Jeremie said. "You ready?"

"All set," Yumi said.

"We're ready," Aelita stated.

"Transfer: Aelita. Transfer: Yumi. Scanner: Aelita. Scanner: Yumi. Virtualization!"

Yumi and Aelita's digital structure formed on Lyoko, the Ice sector.

"The tower isn't that far," Jeremie spoke into the computer, "you should be able to get there in 3 minutes with your vehicles! Hold on, I'm programming it!"

The Over Wing appeared in front of Yumi, and she hopped in, along with Aelita. The vehicle started to basically zoom across the ice sector.

"Watch out, Yumi," Aelita said, pointing into the distance. "Megatank."

"She's right," Jeremie said. "One Megatank, up ahead in that spacious area!"

"I see it," Yumi said. The Megatank opened up, absorbing the energy particles in the air to fire its half-circled laser. He shot towards Yumi. She evaded. It shot again. She dodged again.

This next shot came very quickly after the last shot. Yumi didn't have time to dodge. She and Aelita could do one thing though.

"JUMP!" she exclaimed. She and Aelita leaped off, landing on the spacious area a few feet from the Megatank, while the Over Wing was devirtualized.

"Yumi, be careful," Jeremie said. "Laser damage: 100 points per impact."

She took out her two battle fans. The Megatank now had to choose a target. Either Aelita or Yumi. It chose Yumi. It shot at her. She brought out both her fans to try to block the attack. The laser stroke her fans, but didn't necessarily blast through them. She slid back a few inches, and continued to as the laser started to push harder into the fans.

Yumi was unable to continue blocking. The half-circle laser blasted through the fans, devirtualizing them, then stroke Yumi, who got knocked back close to the edge of the floating ice.

"Yumi, the fans absorbed half of the laser's damage. You have 50 life points left. Hold on, I'm programming you extra fans," Jeremie stated, increasing his typing speed.

"Hurry up, Jeremie. Aelita can't take on a Megatank, and I don't have a weapon for now!"

"Energy field!" Aelita shouted, a ball of orange energy appeared in her hands, and she tossed it at the huge ball. It closed, absorbing the blast into his hard, metal armor. It re-opened, firing at Aelita. She managed to get out of the way. It then fired at Yumi, who jump-flipped out of the way.

"It's done," Jeremie pressed enter.

Yumi pulled out her brand new fans, throwing one at the huge metal ball. It closed, the fan bouncing off of it, which made it change its course and head for the digital sea.

"Another fan down already? This is so annoying!" she complained.

"Yumi, watch out!" Aelita shouted. The tank shot another laser beam at the Japanese girl. She quickly evaded, pulling out her last fan. She threw it at the tank, which didn't have enough time to retract the laser and close up. The tank blew up into pieces.

"Great job!" Jeremie exclaimed.

Meanwhile, in front of the tower, William opened his two eyes. _"They destroyed the Megatank,"_ he thought to himself. He walked past the two tarantulas, and jumped towards the sea. Surprisingly, he landed on the water as if it was ground. His left hand glowed with some kind of black aura, which was smoke. He placed his black hand onto the water, and a huge spout of water erupted from the digital sea.

The spout was shaped like a giant sea snake. "Attack."

"Now ladies, head for the tower," Jeremie said.

"Yeah, we'd love to," Yumi replied, "but there's a problem…"

"What?"

"Tidal wave!" Yumi and Aelita ran away from the tower. There was a giant snake-shaped water thingy following them.

"Wh-what's happening?" Jeremie asked.

"Jeremie!" Aelita yelled. "There's this…water snake attacking us!"

"A water snake?"

"Yes, and there seems to be some sort of smoke surrounding it!"

"Some sort of smoke….William!"

"Well, we're still breathing for now," Odd said, "but this heat is killing me!"

"Would you stop complaining?" Ulrich looked at him.

"Your right. After all, it could be worse."

Something suddenly fell in the cafeteria from the roof, leaving a huge hole. It was Bindi.

"Wow! Bindi, you saved us from our doom by making that hole!" Odd bowed down to her. "I'm surprised though. A lady like you have muscles like that-"

"Odd, no!" Ulrich shouted, pulling Odd away from her.

"Hey, hey, what's the big idea?"

"It's obvious, you pee brain! She's under Xana's control!" Odd looked in her eyes. Yup, definitely Xana.

"You know, you oughta keep your mouth shut in situations like this," Ulrich said.

"Why?"

"Quote: 'After all, it could be worse.' Sound familiar?"

"…Yeah, well, at least I didn't kiss Si-"

"What did I say about keeping your mouth shut?"

"Sorry." Bindi growled, while all the other students nearly freaked out. She shot out electricity at the hole in the ceiling, quickly repairing it.

"Well, it's definitely not getting any worse than this," Odd said.

"Okay, I know how to destroy that water thing now!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"Yeah? We're waiting!" Yumi replied.

"We have to take down the source of it!"

"Which is…?"

"William!"

"Oh, that's just great! Maybe if we had Odd or Ulrich, we could've easily done that!"

"Well, you don't have to necessarily defeat William! All you have to do is simply make him move away! The water snake that's following you, is not of the liquid state! It's a solid."

"How does that help us?"

"Well, if Ulrich or Odd was here, one of them could take out William while the snake went for you. And being the solid state, it seems that the water snake can't split up into two snakes and go after two of you."

"Yeah, that would be really great IF Ulrich or Odd was here."

"Oh, yeah….my bad."

"YAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Odd shouted, using a chair as some kind of sword to attack Bindi. She growled.

Xana possessed, she punched through the chair as if it was butter, slamming her electrified fist directly into Odd's stomach.

"Odd!" Ulrich shouted.

"WAA!" he yelled, coughing up a bit of spit. Bindi threw another punch, which hit him in the stomach once again, sending him flying, through the sealed-up cafeteria door.

"Odd! Are you okay?" Just as Ulrich was about to leap through the hole in the door that Bindi created, an electric beam was shot at the hole to repair it. Ulrich stopped and turned to Bindi. Too bad he couldn't make it to Lyoko.

"Ouch…" Odd said, rubbing his head. He took out his cell, calling Jeremie.

"Hey? Jeremie, I'm coming to the factory."

"That's great, cause I REALLY need you here now!" Jeremie replied. "Yumi and Aelita are having trouble on Lyoko. Hurry up!" Jeremie hung up, and turned his attention back to Lyoko.

"Who was that?" Yumi asked.

"Odd. He and Ulrich are coming."

"That's great. We were getting bored without any men around."

"Jeremie, I'm in the scanner room!" Odd shouted, stepping in a scanner.

"All right, I'm starting up the procedure. But…where's Ulrich?"

"Oh, he's busy."

"With wha-" Ah, just forget it. Transfer: Odd," Jeremie started, the scanner door closing. "Scanner: Odd. Virtualization."

Odd's digital image formed on Lyoko, landing about 20 meters across from Yumi and Aelita.

"Hey, Odd!" Aelita shouted, waving and running from the water snake at the same time.

"Hey, ladies, what's the news?"

"Odd," Jeremie started, "You're going to have to go after William. He's at the activated tower. I'm programming the Over board."

"That's great, but….what in the world is that?" Odd pointed at the huge water snake.

"That's what we're running from!" Yumi declared, running past Odd.

"Hey, wait for me!" Not wanting to be left out, he started to run with Aelita and Yumi.

"Hey, Odd, you're suppose to be going in the opposite direction!"

"I am? I mean, yes, yes, of course I am…I was testing you."

The Over board got virtualized in front of him, and he leapt onto it, towards the activated tower while the snake continued chasing Yumi and Aelita.

"Jeremie, I see the tower!" Odd told him, "and there are two Tarantulas."

"What about William?"

"I don't see him."

"What? Okay, wait, I'm going to look for him. For now, take care of the Tarantulas."

"Will do, chief."

Odd leapt off the Over board, cause the vehicle to slam into one of the spider-like monster's stomach, pushing it off the ledge into the digital sea.

When Odd leapt off the Over board, he landed onto the Tarantula's head while the vehicle took care of the other monster. "Laser arrow!" Shooting a arrowhead from his wrist into the monster's "eye" caused it to blow up into tiny pixels.

The kids at the cafeteria had a really difficult time breathing. Most of them even ran out of sweat, laying down on the floor. They were corpses before they were corpses.

Bindi knocked Ulrich into the wall, and he let out a cry of pain. She charged up electricity in her hand…

"I found him, Odd," Jeremie declared. "He seems to be standing on the surface of the digital sea!"

"Standing? Are you sure?"

"Yes. You're going to need the Over board to actually be able to get within range of striking William. If what I'm thinking is correct, William shouldn't be able to attack you while controlling the water snake at the same time!"

Odd whistled with his hand, and the Over board came flying towards him. He leapt onto it, and headed down, just above the digital sea. "I see him!" Odd declared, aiming his arrows.

Meanwhile, with Yumi and Aelita…

"Yumi, I finished the new program I've been working on," Jeremie said. "I didn't have time to complete this program, but I've amplified your powers about fivefold. I haven't done all of your powers yet, but this is the best I can come give you for now."

"Great. What did you give me?" Yumi asked, arriving at the edge of the ice sector. No where to run now.

"I've amplified your telekinesis powers. If you concentrate hard enough, you should be able to create a water snake just like William."

"Okay, I'm trying it."

"Good luck, Yumi," Aelita said.

Yumi placed two of her fingers from both hands onto the sides of her head, her body's outline surrounded with some kind of pink aura. A water snake formed next to her.

"Yumi, you did it!" Aelita exclaimed.

"I did?" She looked at her snake. "Wow….that's pretty cool!"

"You can talk about the perks later! For now, just try and defeat William!" Jeremie said quickly.

"All right, here we go! Sic him!" Yumi pointed at William's snake, causing her snake to charge in.

"Laser arrows!" Odd (who was using the Over board to hover over the digital sea) shouted, firing tons of arrows into William's chest.

He growled, holding his chest with one arm as Odd continued firing as fast as he could. William wouldn't budge though. He just had to get William to move.

"Odd, I've programmed some new abilities for you, too."

"Like what?"

"Actual lasers. Your arrows discharge faster, but the lasers can take away 50 life points from a monster."

"Cool, so how do I use them?"

"Same way as your arrows, just switch arms."

"Right. Switch arms." Odd aimed at William, and fired red lasers at him. William still wouldn't budge. "You think by now he would've at least stumbled back?"

Yumi couldn't keep up her telekinesis for long. The opposing water snake was coming closer to beating her snake. In fact, it just did 10 seconds ago. The snake slammed into Yumi, doing at least 100 points of damage. Even if her life point bar was full, she was to be devirtualized anyways.

"Ugh! Yumi!" Aelita shouted. Her digital structure broke up into tiny pixels.

The scanner door opened, and Yumi stepped out of it. "Grr…Aelita…"

Aelita's heart started pounding as she was forced by the snake closer to the digital sea. "Jeremie! Help!"

"No! Aelita!" he shouted, and just after, Yumi stepped in the computer room.

"This'll be the finishing blow! Lasers!" Another 3 lasers stroke William. He fell back, grunting, with his back hitting the cold waters. He broke the surface tension, falling in and exploding.

Odd knew William wouldn't die. But he also knew he wouldn't be coming back for a while.

The water snake lost its power, falling onto the ice, making a big puddle of water.

"Whew!" Jeremie said from relief. "Great job, Odd.

"No problem, it's what I do," he replied.

"Hurry up and get to Aelita. She definitely needs a rid-WHAT!? Oh no! This is bad!"

"What is it, Jeremie?" Aelita asked.

"It's the…the Scyphozoa!"

"The Scyphozoa??" Aelita's heart started to beat heavily now. Who knows what the Scyphozoa would want with her now?

"Odd, now you're going to have to step on it!"

"I would," Odd started, "but this baby only goes so fast! Maybe if you installed a turbo button…"

"I did. Just tap your feet onto the Over board twice."

"Oh." Odd did what he was told and- "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The huge jellyfish stood over Aelita, who was pretty much freaking out. Instead of wrapping its tentacles around her and try to take her memory, its tentacles glowed red and lunged at her, like a sword.

She evaded, and the tentacle stroked the ground. The area it stroke glowed red for a second, before it blew up in a small explosion. Aelita was shocked. One hit like that to any part of the body was instant devirtualization.

"HERE I COME, DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA!!!" Odd yelled, in the "puppy power" mode. Shooting a few lasers onto the Scyphozoa's bulb-like head, it stumbled forward, at the edge of the solid land. "TAKE THI-" Too bad. Before Odd could shoot, a tentacle stroked his shoulder. It glowed red, before it exploded into tiny little pixels that dissipated in the air. His whole body soon followed.

Odd took a huge breath when he arrived in the real world. "What…was that? It felt like I was being hit be a thousand lasers." He made his way to the elevator.

The Scyphozoa made that weird "Weeeeeeeya" noise before turning to Aelita, who had been using the Over bike to get to the tower while Odd made the distraction.

"Keep on going, Aelita," Jeremie said. "The Scyphozoa can't go fast enough to catch you now."

"Umm…Jeremie, I don't think so…" Aelita stated, looking behind her. There was a tentacle chasing after her.

"What? What do you mean?"

"The Scyphozoa's tentacles seems to have an unlimited length!"

"Wh-what!? Pick up the pace, Aelita! We can't afford you getting devirtualized."

"I know, Jeremie, I'm trying!" She stepped on the acceleration pad, trying to game some speed. Of course, it was too late. The Scyphozoa hit the Over bike directly, which exploded and threw Aelita off.

"AELITA! YOU HAVE 10 LIFE POINTS LEFT! HURRY!!"

She looked back once more, before taking off as fast as she could towards the tower.

"Gah!" Jeremie banged his head on the keyboard. "If only Ulrich was here."

Speaking of Ulrich…

He's dealing with a whole lot of crud right now.

He got electrified once again, getting slammed into the wall, barely able to move while the other students were on the verge of death.

The principal was trying his best to stop this problem, but not even the firemen could do anything. His password was also changed, unabling him to access the control panel.

The tentacle was going for her now. Running wouldn't do anything. She was going to have to fight.

"Aelita! What do you think you're doing!?" Jeremie shouted.

"Jeremie, I'm sorry, but it's the only way!" She charged up an Energy field in her hands. "ENERGY FIELD!" She shot it at the tentacle, and it hit. The slimy thingy stopped in its track, while the energy field started spreading out and heading for the Scyphozoa itself. The energy started to take over the bulb-like head. The jellyfish couldn't take this much pressure onto his head. He couldn't take the damage. He sparked with electricity for a few seconds, before falling back down onto the ground, not moving.

"Wh-what? I don't believe it! Aelita! Now's your chance to finish it! The Scyphozoa only has 50 life points left!"

"Jeremie, there's no time! I have to deactivate the tower!"

"Yeah, but, if the Scyphozoa is destroyed, he won't ever come bother us again and-"

"She's right, Jeremie," Yumi said.

"But-"

"This is Ulrich that's about to die!" Odd yelled.

"But-"

"Come on, Jeremie," Aelita said. "You know as well as I do that saving over 50 lives is more important than destroying the Scyphozoa."

"….You're right." Jeremie said. "All right, then! Go deactivate that tower!"

Aelita ran into the tower, arriving at a blue arena. She walked into the middle of the platform, and a blue aura glowed around her body. She started to float up onto the platform above.

Bindi started to choke and electrify Ulrich at the same time. He was tough, though. He wasn't going to give in yet.

She put her hand onto the blue window that opened up, and took it off. The words "Aelita" appeared on the screen. "Aelita" was soon erased, and was replaced with "Code." Then came "Lyoko."

"Tower deactivated."

Black smoke shout out of Bindi's mouth and nostrils, disappearing as it touched the lights above. She fell unconscious, the logo of Xana disappearing from her eyes.

Ulrich took a huge breath of air, or rather, he tried. The air conditioners were still busted. After all, deactivating a tower can't un-explode an air conditioner. But it can cancel the lockdown.

"Well?" Jeremie asked. "Should we launch the return to the past?"

"Yes!" Odd immediately shouted. "If we don't, Bindi will be expelled for sure and I won't be able to break my record of going out with 79 girls!" Jeremie raised an eyebrow. "Besides, a few students in the cafeteria are like 10 seconds away from death!"

"All right, then. Return to the past….now."

A white light engulfed the world, and it started to rotate in the opposite direction….

"Well, it's about time!" Ulrich said. They were at the lunch table. "A few more seconds and we would all be goners!"

"Hey, at least you're alive, good buddy!" Odd commented. "Ah! There's Bindi! Hey, Bindi! Will you-"

"Go out with you?" she finished. "As if!" She then walked away, toward the lunch line.

"Aww…" Odd said in disappointment.

"Looks like your record will stay 79, huh?" Jeremie said.

"Unless Aelita would want to go with me!" Odd laughed.

"Odd…." Jeremie glared at him.

"Hey, cool it, Einstein, can't you take a joke?"

"Yeah, Jeremie," Aelita smiled. "Besides, Odd already went out with me."

"Wait-WHAT!?"

"Wow, Einstein, you really need to tell the difference between truth and lies."

They all laughed, excluding Jeremie of course. This was SO humiliating.

Chapter 1 End.

Well, that was it. Review plix. Remember, I love you all!

Well, not really. This IS my first fanfic and I do accept flames, but don't try to do it TOO much…

Well, that's it for now.

Ciao (I hope you not what that means. If not…I feel sorry).


	2. Jurassic Attack!

Sup.

I, Da Master of Chess, am here to present the 2nd Chapter of Lyoko Operations. I might be updating pretty slow, but bare with me.

And don't forget to review. Me likey when you review-y…

I'm trying to put some humor into this story. I'm trying, but it's not going so well. Remember, though…I AM NINE.

I can't decide if this should have a lot of romance in or not. I am sticking to the usual for now, which is…

Aelita (L) (L) Jeremie

Sissi (L) Ulrich

Ulrich (L) (L) Yumi

William (L) Yumi

Anyone (L) (L) Odd

Basically, the first person mentioned in every couple above means that she likes/love the second person. If there is two "L," that means they like each other. Although, I'm not 100 percent sure Yumi likes Ulrich….

I think I should give Bindi a rather good part in the story. She likes Ulrich or Jeremie and Odd gets all jealous and stuff….

Oh my god. Last chapter, I thought I put in the "change of scene" lines, but they didn't show up. :[ I'm trying to revise it, and if someone can tell me how, then tell me :D

This chapter is a bit rushed, because I might think people will give up reading my story if I didn't update for a long time. So tell me if you don't mind waiting 3 or 4 days for me to update, and I can make the whole thing better.

The actual story should be coming around chapter 8 or 7 I think.

This chapter sucks. But I guarantee next chapter will be better if you give me about 5 days to write? Thank you. :D

Anyways, enough about all this crap, the story is going to start right about…NOW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyo- "AHEM. I said NOW."

000

Code: Lyoko

Chapter 2

Jurassic Attack!

000

"Milly, would you stop that please?" Jeremie asked. Milly brought down the camera from her face.

"Sorry Jeremie, but I'm suppose to take photos of you while you take photos."

"Who told you to do that?"

"….Myself."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because your so COOL and you HAVE to go out with me!"

"_Okay……awkward….."_ Jeremie looked around, hoping he would find something to help him get away from Milly in a soft way. "Uh…uh….oh! There's Aelita! I'm sorry, Milly, but I gotta run!" He quickly ran over to Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd.

They were at the Museum of Dinosaurs for a class field trip.

"Hey, Jeremie!" Aelita called from the Tyrannosaurus exhibit. "Did you get any photos?"

"A few," he replied, "Hey, you guys wanna go check out the Compsognathus Exhibit?"

"I have no idea what that is, so you can count me out," Ulrich said.

"You know, it's better if we stick together," Jeremie said, "If Xana attacks while we're in here, it'll save time. A few seconds makes several tons of differences and-"

"All right, I get it," Ulrich said, not wanting to go through another one of "Einstein's" lessons. "I'll come."

"I'll come too," Odd quickly said, not wanting to get left out.

000

"The Compsognathus is the smallest dinosaur ever found. Its full name is the Compsognathus Longipes," the curator said, pointing to the preserved skeleton of the small dinosaur. "It is no bigger than a chicken. Take all the photos you wish."

Jeremie brought up his camera, and pressed the button that allowed him to get a shot. Unfortunately…. "Rats! I ran out of film," Jeremie said.

"Is that good or bad?" Odd asked.

"Never mind."

000

Today was the day that Jeremie would finally get at least 8 hours of sleep. No Xana attacks, no programs to work on. Nothing. He tucked himself in, and immediately fell asleep. 23 seconds later….

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

000

The museum was closed, and only the security guards were inside now….asleep. The lights in the museum's ceiling started to turn on and off, until it suddenly exploded, with some sort of black smoke "smoking" out of the blown-up lamp.

The smoke surrounded the skeleton of the Compsognathus, and soon the shadow disappeared. After that, scales began to form on the bony figure of the dinosaur, and it stood up, letting out a cry of life. Smoke erupted from its eyes and mouth, forming more Compsognathi. It was multiplying like crazy. They all let out one more cry.

The guards all woke up, turning to the noise. They turned on their flashlights, and what they saw made them wet their pants. "Wh-wha…?" a guard said, dropping his flashlights, "RUN FOR IT!!!"

000

"GAAH!!" Jeremie shouted, annoyed and got out of bed as soon as he heard the beeps. It was before midnight, Friday. There was no school tomorrow, and he could sleep in, but Xana was just too evil to let a person who had 20 sleepless nights go to sleep for 2 hours. He sat in his chair, opening his laptop. Well, no duh! It was an activated tower. He brought out his cell to call Ulrich.

000

Ulrich banged his head against the wall as he heard his cell phone ring. Rubbing his head, he got out of bed and answered his cell. "Yeah, Jeremie?" he asked. "Okay, I'll tell Odd and Yumi." Ulrich shut his cell phone, and gave Odd a good "ye olde slap in thy face-a."

"OW!" he cried, rubbing his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Xana; we have to go to the factory." Ulrich brought out his cell phone, and called Yumi.

000

Jeremie opened his bedroom door, still in his pajamas, and was greeted by a little cry. He looked down. A Compsognathus Longipes. "Wh-WHAA!" he screamed, backing up.

The small dinosaur snarled; it seemed it was demanding meat. It lunged at him. With all his might, he picked up his chair and slammed the prehistoric beast into the wall. It sparked with static, and was motionless. Without wasting any more time, Jeremie hurried out of the room and towards the factory.

000

He arrived at the center of the forest, with Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita already there.

"Hey, Einstein," Odd greeted, "You took a while."

Jeremie panted, his hands on his kneecaps. "I was with Xana," he panted.

"So what's the attack?" Yumi asked.

"Compsognathus. Xana brought the dinosaurs back to life!"

"WHAT?" Aelita said. "Since when did Xana get the power to do that?"

"Probably from the last return to the past. But anyway, two of you guys are going to have to go the authorities."

"Okay, I'll go," Ulrich said.

"No way, bro," Odd quickly objected. "You're the only one who hasn't gotten your new powers yet. Leave this to me and Yumi."

"Are you sure?" Jeremie asked.

"We can do it," Yumi said.

"All right, let's go." Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich climbed down into the sewers.

000

Jeremie took his seat at the supercomputer, and Aelita and Ulrich took the elevator to the scanner room. "Ready?"

"All set," Ulrich replied.

"We're ready," Aelita replied.

"Let's do this," Jeremie said, typing some complicated stuff in the keyboard. "Transfer: Aelita. Transfer: Ulrich." The scanner doors closed. "Scanner: Aelita. Scanner: Ulrich. And…Virtualization!"

000

Ulrich and Aelita's digital structure appeared on Lyoko, desert region.

"Watch out, guys," Jeremie warned, looking at his Hollow map. "A Krabe at 12 o' clock."

"Over there," Aelita pointed.

"I see it," Ulrich said, readying his two swords.

"Energy field," Aelita said, forming a energy bow in one of her hands and an arrow in another.

Ulrich raised an eyebrow. "When did you learn how to do that?"

She released the arrow, however it missed the Krabe by just an inch. "At the cost of 10 Life points, I can manipulate the shape and properties of the Energy field," she replied.

"Jeremie," Ulrich said. "Odd said something about new powers. Do I have some?"

"Why, yes," Jeremie said. "Your twin blades have elements attached to them now. One for fire, one for ice. You have no idea how hard it was to program those into your blades." One of Ulrich's blades erupted with flame, while the other one glowed a blue aura.

"That's cool!"

"Your triplication technique is also increased to quadruplicate. There can be up to 4 Ulrich's in Lyoko."

"It just keeps getting better and better!" Ulrich held his two sabers tight. "Super Sprint!" With super fast speed, he ran toward the Krabe, leaving a trail of yellow light behind him. The tall Krabe shot several lasers at Ulrich, who dodged most of them. 2 of them hit his shoulders, however.

"80 Life points left," Jeremie stated.

"HYAH!" Ulrich shouted cutting off one of the Krabe's legs, causing it to lower its body. Ulrich swung his fire blade, and rings of fire shot out and stroked the Krabe's Xana eye. It blew up into tiny pieces. "All right, Jeremie, send us our vehicles."

"Roger."

The Over bike formed in front of Ulrich. He took the front seat. "Saddle up, princess."

Aelita took the back seat, and held onto Ulrich's waist. He stepped on the acceleration pad, rocketing towards the tower, which was already in sight.

"Ulrich, there's a Tarantula coming your way," Jeremie warned. There was indeed a Tarantula, and it was discharging lasers very rapidly from its front two legs.

"Time for evasive action," Ulrich smiled, using his pro driving skills to avoid EVERY laser that was shot at him. "If it actually aimed, it would be dangerous. Aelita, take the wheel."

"Wh-what?"

Ulrich leapt off the Over bike, and Aelita took at least 5 seconds to realize what he meant. She quickly took control of the vehicle before it could somehow fall into the digital sea.

000

"Sir, you have to believe us!" Yumi yelled.

"Look, kid," the police officer said. "There's no such things as un-extinct dinosaurs, so go…do what you kids do! Wait….I oughta arrest you, it's 2 hours after curfew!"

"Yes, but this is urgent!" Yumi shouted. "Just believe me, officer!"

"Whatever, kid." The officer brought his walkie-talkie to his face, and said into it. "We got two kids here. Staying up after curfew and thinking that there's a din-"

"KYAAA!!" a voice shrieked.

The officer turned on his flashlight ahead, and there was a whole hecking load of- "DINOSAURS!!!!!!" The officer brought up his gun, his hand shaking. He pulled the trigger, and the bullet hit the Compsagnuthus's face directly. It didn't even leave a mark. The officer dropped his gun, and ran into his car. "What are you waiting for? Get your huge butts in!"

Yumi and Odd looked at each other, and they quickly got into the back seats. The policeman turned the siren on, and drove away as fast as he could. The dinosaurs had just taken over the city.

000

"Super Sprint!" Dashing with super fast speed, he readied his katanas in front of him. He stabbed his ice sword into the Tarantula's belly. It was immediately incased in a block of ice. He pointed his fire blade at the spider, and a snake made from flame erupted from the tip of the blade, melting down the Tarantula into nothing. He sheathed his two sabers. "All done. Tower up ahead."

"Great, guys. Keep on going forward; the tower's just up ahead, 50 meters."

"Wait," Aelita said, stopping the Over bike next to Ulrich. "What is that?" she pointed at a human shaped thing walking towards them, all calm and collected with a curved, golden dagger in its hand.

"Huh?" Jeremie asked, typing some more thingamajigs into the computer. It says…it's a monster created by Xana! It has one heck load of life points. About 500."

"500? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Ulrich, I think your Quadruplicating technique would come in handy here."

"All right," he replied, "Quadruplicate!"

He split into 4, each having 20 Life points.

The new "monster," which seemed to be a nomad, got into a battle stance. He wore a blue turban on his head, and some cloth to cover his face.

"YAA!" Ulrich….or at least one of him….yelled, lunging at him with a slash.

The Nomad brought up his dagger, blocking the saber with ease.

"Aelita, go on," the real Ulrich said. "We'll take care of him." She nodded, and drove off.

"Bring it on," one of the Ulrich's said. The battle was on.

000

About 20 Compsognathus dinosaurs stood in front of the elevator. Leaping up and down and shrieking. A few of them went over to the wires, biting and cutting them off. No one could use the elevator now. They were now about to use their own way to get to the computer room.

They're physical structure suddenly broke down into smoke, which went through the ground like it was air.

Destination: Computer lab.

000

The Nomad lunged at one of the clones. He brought up his saber to block, while another one attacked from behind. The Nomad brought up his dagger to block.

It leapt back, and at the same time two sabers were lunged at him. The Nomad ducked, and opened one of him hands. A ball of sand formed onto his hand, the same way William gets smoke to form on his hand. He released the ball of sand, firing it towards one of the Ulrich's. He leapt in the air to evade. "Let's turn things up a notch," the real Ulrich said. "Rectangulate!"

All four Ulrich clones started to run around the Nomad with super fast speed, confusing it. A rectangle made from yellow light formed at the area the Ulrich's were stepping on. "Hiya!" one of the Ulrich clones shouted, slashing the Nomad across the chest. The other three repeated what the first one did.

"Great job, Ulrich," Jeremie smiled. "That monster has only 100 life points left. Finish it!"

"Umm….Jeremie…" Aelita said.

"What is it?"

"William." The Over bike has just been destroyed by one of William's shockwave attacks, and what's worse: she was currently being forced by him into the digital sea.

"Ulrich, change of plans," Jeremie said, typing some more stuff into the keyboard. "Go help Aelita!"

Ulrich looked at the Nomad, then turned to the direction of Aelita. "Fusion and Super Sprint!" he yelled, combining with his clones before dashing away to save the lady in peril. The Nomad glared at Ulrich beneath the cloth that covered his face. "Super Sand," he growled, melting into a huge pile of sand that started to chase after Ulrich at the same speed.

"Jeremie," Ulrich looked behind at the 'quick sand.' "He's catching up!"

"Well, do something!" Jeremie shouted.

"Like what?"

"Well….you have this other power. It's kind of like shooting a ball of light from your hands!"

"Okay…what does it do?"

"It hits a target and sends it back a few feet or so, taking away 20 Life points."

"All right, I'm trying it now." He held out his hand, and a ball made of energy appeared in his hand about 5 seconds later. It wasn't exactly 'energy' though; it was light. Not the feather kind of light, but the sun kind of light. He released it, and it stroke the moving sand hard, reversing it back to it original form and causing it to fly back a few meters. That slowed it down a lot.

Smiling, Ulrich continued his run to save the princess of Lyoko.

000

William swung his huge sword, while Aelita closed her eyes and waited for it to be over.

The sword hit….

A huge block of ice.

William looked around, trying to find an answer as to where this block of ice came from. He found his answer: Ulrich.

Standing across from William, he was pointing his ice saber at him. William grinned, pulling his sword out of the block of ice.

Excuse me.

I mean, William grinned, and TRIED to pull his sword out of the ice. His grin soon turned into a frown, as he realized his sword was stuck into the hard ice. Oh well. If he waited a few hundred hours, it would melt soon….

Ulrich brought up his sword against William's neck, and swiped. William's virtual body erupted with smoke, quickly disappearing later on. "All done, Jeremie," Ulrich smiled. "Go deactivate that tower, Aelita."

"Right," she said, running her fastest towards the tower. That's when a dagger was stabbed through Ulrich's belly, startling him. He fell on his knees, holding his stomach as his virtual structure broke apart until there was nothing left.

000

Ulrich took a huge breath as he arrived back on Earth. He couldn't believe that he forgot about the Nomad! Because of him, Aelita might not make it now.

He walked towards the elevator, and pressed the button. The elevator wouldn't open. He kept on pressing it. "Huh?" Ulrich asked. "That's strange." He pressed it once more, hoping it would work. It unfortunately wouldn't.

Looks like he was going to have to climb up now. Unfortunately, he couldn't, due to the fact that the steps have been broken. "What's going on?"

That's when he heard a loud cry. His eyes widened as he turned around. There they were. Two Compsognathi dinosaurs. "Ooooh, boy…."

000

Just as Aelita was about to enter the tower, it was suddenly wrapped around by hard sand. She wouldn't let that stop her. She tried to infiltrate, but failed as she was knocked back hard by the wall of sand. She charged up an Energy field in her hand, and shot it at the sand. Like that would do anything. She gulped as the Nomad started getting closer to her.

Actually, it wasn't just the Nomad. It was the Nomad…and the Scyphozoa.

She backed away as the huge jellyfish did its tentacles attack and the Nomad throwing sand balls everywhere. She could barely dodge them. She needed an idea. "Aelita!" Jeremie shouted, banging his head on the computer desk. "Try and get out of there!"

"Jeremie, I can't!" That's when she got an idea "...Wait! Jeremie, how many life points do I have?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Jeremie, yes it does! How many life points do I have? Hurry up and tell me!"

"60!"

"Okay! I haven't done this in a long time!" she closed her eyes and started up some chant. The wall of sand slowly started disappearing.

"She…she's using her Creativity!" Jeremie smiled. "Aelita, hurry! And don't get hit! You have 10 Life points (Most people say that the Creativity takes away 50 Life points from Aelita, so I'm using that fapinion, which is a cross between fact and opinion, in my story)

The Nomad's eyes widened, tossing the dagger and hoping that it will hit before Aelita enters the tower. He threw it a little too late.

Aelita was already in the tower.

"Good job, Aelita!" Jeremie smiled. But his happy face turned into a face of shock as he heard a loud shriek. Looking down, he could see over 20 Compsognathus dinosaurs leaping at him and trying to bite his head off. "HEY! Shoo! Away! Go!"

000

"AAAHH!" Ulrich shouted, backing off into a corner as more dinosaurs appeared and started attacking him.

000

The police officer, Yumi, and Odd came to a dead end.

Well, not exactly a dead end in the road, just that they had no more fuel and the dinosaurs was gonna chew them dead. So, yeah, basically, it WAS going to be a dead end.

000

She stepped onto the middle of the platform, and a blue aura surrounded her. Aelita rose up onto the second platform, where she made it to the middle and a window opened up. Placing her hand on the window, and taking it off, the word "Aelita" appeared on the window.

The name was soon erased, replaced with the word "Code."

Then the word "Lyoko" was typed in.

"Tower deactivated," she said.

000

All of the dinosaur's scales melted off their bones, leaving skeleton pieces everyone. "Phew!" Jeremie sighed in relief, getting back onto his computer seat and typing some stuff into it. "Return to the past….now."

A white light engulfed the whole Earth, and probably beyond, forcing it to spin in the opposite direction...

000

"Well, guys," Jeremie said, with all of his gang and his bedroom, at night, "Xana pulled one heck of an attack on us."

"I can't believe his power increased that much with a few return to the pasts," Aelita said.

"We really gotta be careful with the time travels," Yumi said.

"Right," Jeremie replied. "I wonder how much power Xana got during the last return to the past."

"So…what you're saying is…" Odd thought about it a little bit, but quickly dropped it.

"We're going to really have to watch out for Xana. I'm going to have to double the security now." He sighed. "Looks like another two weeks of sleepless nights…"

Chapter 2 End.

000

Told ya it sucked. I promise that chapter three would be much better though…if your reading this. You could've quit in the middle of chapter 2 but….yeah.

Bye.


End file.
